


О братьях наших меньших

by Amaryllis133, Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда попытки найти общий язык заканчиваются успехом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О братьях наших меньших

**Author's Note:**

> РПФ.  
> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , 2 левел, драббл.  
> В соавторстве с **Дженовиком**.

Шёл второй час съёмок, а казалось — они уже сутки торчат в душном павильоне, замотанные как собаки, а единственная среди них настоящая собака чувствовала себя просто прекрасно, и это тоже слегка раздражало.

Тобиас терпеть не мог собак. Об этом знала съёмочная группа, об этом знали актёры, дрессировщица, и сами собаки, в конце концов, тоже знали. Сегодня он особенно не мог их терпеть.

Вообще-то съёмки должны были проходить на свежем воздухе, рядом с чёртовым колесом — Рекс героически должен быть гоняться за преступником между аттракционами, а Рихард не менее героически должен быть гоняться за Рексом, размахивая пистолетом.

В итоге кое-кто подвернул заднюю лапу, а все остальные почему-то оказались в крытом павильоне и снимали финальную сцену эпизода, в которой Рексу нужно было только вилять хвостом на своём лежаке, а бравым инспекторам и комиссарам — перебрасываться непринуждёнными репликами и перебирать канцелярию на рабочих столах.

Особенно непринуждённости способствовали тридцать шесть градусов в тени за окном и тридцать пять внутри павильона, а Тобиасу добавлял настроения тяжёлый пиджак.

Ему хотелось спать, ему хотелось пить, ему хотелось в прохладу своей гостиной к домашнему бару, а ещё больше — к жене в Инсбрук, и желательно насовсем, но в ближайшие пару лет случиться этому было не суждено — и во всём был виноват Санто. И Соко. И бесчисленные их дублёры, разномастные, ленивые и вертлявые, капризные и апатичные. Рекс был многолик и многохарактерен, и его было в жизни Тобиаса очень много — слишком много, на взгляд самого Тобиаса.

В итоге, отыграв свою часть, он просто рухнул на стул, судорожно хватая оставленную кем-то из статистов бутылку с водой.

— Ты как? — спросила Тереза, совершенно бесшумно подобравшись сбоку.

Тобиас вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё неодобрительно.

С Терезой у них были сложные отношения. Она любила и прекрасно понимала собак, собаки отвечали ей взаимностью, Тобиас на эту идиллию предпочитал смотреть издалека, но ему приходилось в ней участвовать, и в этом был корень большинства проблем на съёмочной площадке.

— Я нормально, — ответил Тобиас, открывая бутылку с водой и делая глоток.

— Замечательно, — кивнула Тереза.

Отвернулась и пошла к Соко — сегодня в роли Рекса был именно он, подменял брата.

Тобиас почувствовал лёгкий укол вины и уверенно его проигнорировал.

Собакам с жарой справляться проще, особенно когда эта собака — звезда популярного сериала. Тут тебе и миску каждый час меняют, и корм только что из банки, и разве что с опахалом не стоят над душой — полный пакет услуг, всё включено, всё работает, вот только Санто на это всё плевать с верхушки Штефансдома, звезда сегодня не в настроении, звезде хочется, чтобы вокруг неё бегали, а съёмочная группа ползает по тесной, набитой аппаратурой комнате, обливаясь потом, и никому, на самом деле, нет дела до того, чего хочет или не хочет Санто, всем хочется побыстрее закончить и уйти домой, но никто не уйдёт, пока Санто не сделает то, что должен, и это замкнутый круг, беличье колесо, в котором крутятся они все, и выхода из него — нет.

Санто отправили домой ещё полчаса назад, а у Тобиаса в ушах всё ещё стояли причитания Терезы и её помощницы, пытавшихся сделать невозможное. Сделать не удалось, звезду увезли отдыхать, а взамен позу на лежаке отрабатывать пришлось Соко, тому самому, который вчера подвернул лапу.

«Подвернул лапу» — не совсем точное определение произошедшего, но, в конце концов, Соко сам виноват, крутился под ногами, хотя должен был смирно бежать рядом, дурная собака, почему им непременно нужно подобраться ближе, но ведь нужно же зачем-то, а значит — сам виноват.

Это звучало неубедительно даже в мыслях, и чувство вины вернулось, когда Тобиас бросил взгляд на лежак — поза у Соко была напряжённая, левую заднюю он старался не беспокоить, и выражение морды было печальное донельзя. Это шло вразрез со сценарием, но все знали, что играть мордой Соко не спец, и было решено снимать его с альтернативных ракурсов, что добавляло ещё толику головной боли всем, кто в этом участвовал.

— Ладно, ребят, давайте все на перерыв, — хлопнул в ладоши Гайек, когда Карл уже в который раз за этот съёмочный день слишком вымученно улыбнулся в камеру. — Так дело не пойдет. Пока отдыхаем, через сорок минут жду всех на площадке в боевой готовности.

Оливер согласно кивнул и протёр лоб платком. У него тоже выдался жаркий денёк.

Карл где стоял, там и упал на ближайший стул, уводя бутылку с водой из-под носа у Вольфа.

Вольф глянул укоризненно — судя по внешнему виду, ему вода была нужнее.

Тереза ушла к своим вещам вместе с помощницей, имени которой Тобиас так и не смог запомнить. Площадка опустела всего за пару минут, остались только Гайек, который обедать предпочитал не отходя от процесса съёмок, Тобиас, который не мог заставить себя оторваться от стула, Карл — с теми же проблемами, и Соко, который вяло посматривал на миски с едой и водой, но к ним не притрагивался.

Глаза у него были совсем как человеческие — больные и грустные.

Гайек появился за спиной Тобиаса бесшумно, как и всегда — вездесущий, стремительный. всегда в курсе дел всех и каждого.

— Держи, — и сунул ему в ладонь промасленный бумажный пакет, судя по очертаниям — то ли сэндвичи, то ли хот-доги. Тобиас потянул носом — о да, там опредёленно присутствовали сосиски.

— Спасибо, — кисло поблагодарил он Гайека и принялся разворачивать пакет. — До скольки мы здесь сегодня торчим?

Гайек улыбнулся — как и всегда, когда ответ само собой разумелся.

— Вечером станет полегче. Нам нужна эта сцена, Тобиас. Лучше поешь, пока есть минутка.

Тобиас проводил его кивком, достал из пакета ещё теплый хот-дог, и есть тут же перехотелось — без видимой причины, разумеется; Гайек, конечно, маньяк ещё тот, но, даже перегревшись, не станет травить одного из своих ведущих актеров.

А второго из своих ведущих актеров, кажется, всерьёз хотят заморить голодом.

Тобиас и в самом деле терпеть не мог собак. Об этом знала вся съёмочная группа, об этом знали дрессировщики, собаки об этом если и не знали наверняка, то явно догадывались, и, кажется, страшно этому факту огорчались. По крайней мере, ни к кому из актеров многочисленные рексы так не липли, как к Тобиасу.

И единственным более-менее приемлемым вариантом из многочисленного собачьего конвейера был Соко, которому кое-кто вчера отдавил лапу всем своем немалым весом. Замечательный пес — он не любил близко подходить к Тобиасу, Тобиас не любил близко подходить к нему, так что ладили они чудесно, и чем дальше были по сценарию друг от друга, тем лад шёл лучше.

А сегодня к голодному и грустному Соко Тобиасу даже не нужно было приближаться — идеальный рабочий день!

Соко лежал, постукивая хвостом по полу. Миска с едой стояла у самого его носа — отборный консервированный корм, «Best», тот самый, что Гайек пустил сквозной и не очень-то скрытой рекламой ещё в начале сезона. Дорогущий и суперпитательный; по крайней мере, Тереза не возражала. Санто ещё утром лениво поковырял свою миску, Соко же даже не потянулся обнюхать. Конечно, если есть чудо-консервы каждый съёмочный день, и шевелиться не захочется...

Ладно, вот это уже было несправедливо.

Есть перехотелось окончательно. Тобиас повертел в руках булку, оглянулся по сторонам — поблиизости не было никого. Гайек куда-то смылся, а Карл, кажется, так и задремал в зелёной шляпе Штокингера, натянутой на нос.

Тобиас оглянулся ещё раз, для верности, и медленно передвинул стул чуть ближе к лежаку Соко.

Карл на отчётливый скрип не отреагировал, сам Соко, впрочем, тоже. Теперь он даже прижал уши к затылку. Тобиас за год работы с немецкими овчарками успел заметить: прижатые уши — дурной жест. Сейчас не нужно было особенно раздумывать над причинами — Соко было больно, и боль свою он терпел молча.

Тобиас мельком глянул на Карла и передвинул стул ещё на полметра с чудовищным скрежетом.

Воровато подавшись вперёд, он выудил из булки сосиску и осторожно, неловко, двумя пальцами сунул её под нос Соко. Тот обнюхал подачку и посмотрел на Тобиаса с непередаваемым выражением морды — а затем аккуратно, чтобы не задеть зубами ладонь, взял сосиску у него из рук. И принялся жевать.

— То-то же, — шёпотом сказал Тобиас. — От полезной и питательной пищи у любого язык набок свесится. Надо себя иногда баловать вредным, хэй?

И машинально принялся жевать распотрошённую булку.

Предварительно немного отодвинувшись в сторону.

Этой съёмочной группе только покажи, что всё-таки можешь приближаться к собакам ближе, чем на полметра — и немедленно Тобиас Моретти будет обмусолен длинными шершавыми языками со всех сторон.

Соко вяло забил хвостом по лежаку, протянул морду вперёд и коснулся мокрым чёрным носом руки Тобиаса.

— Ну прости, прости, — немного грубовато буркнул Тобиас. — Я тебя просто не увидел, а ты как кинулся под ноги... Больше не буду, правда. Слово комиссара.

Соко фыркнул ему в ладонь, будто бы с недоверием.

Шел третий час съёмок, а казалось — они уже сутки — хорошо, уже немного меньше — торчат в душном павильоне, замотанные как собаки, а единственная среди них настоящая собака уткнулась в Тобиаса носом, и это слегка раздражало.

Тобиас терпеть не мог собак.

Тобиаса страшно бесила шерсть, слюни, хвосты и лапы, которые можно было отдавить, даже не заметив их обладателей.

Тобиас послушно сидел на стуле всё то время, пока Соко облизывал его пальцы, вероятно, солёные после Гайековой колбасы.

Руку Тобиас Моретти не отдёргивал.


End file.
